


Night Vision

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash, established relationship. 100-word drabble poem of lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/gifts).



> Written for [](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/profile)[poisontaster](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/), who requested a 100-word Lincoln/Michael drabble either Pre or Post-prison. Also for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/), where I have the Slash pairing of Lincoln and Michael. This is for prompt #23, “Lovers.” Because of the nature of the fandoms, this can also be read as Sam/Dean rather than Lincoln/Michael: pick your pairing. :)

~*~*~

  
They slip/sigh  
Whisper/writhe  
Sweep and stroke and buck and choke  
With fingers, lips and quiet words  
With thought and touch and sharp intent.  
Light filters past as skin follows and flows,  
Brushing pillow/sheet/softness  
In wanton motion, tender strength.  
Lips seek and merge in feeling  
Falling slower, deeper, _yes-there_  
Trailing farther, faster, fuller  
Down to _Please_ and _Oh_ and _Yes_.  
  
They bend and hold and break and fold.  
Each the other’s  
Brother/lover.  
Spent and sated, soulful, sweet  
Voices rise and drift in answer and promise:

_Will You?_ floats like a breath of tomorrow,  
_Always_ soothes like a stream heard in darkness.

\--/--  



End file.
